<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intoxicating by Idontknowstudios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765769">Intoxicating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowstudios/pseuds/Idontknowstudios'>Idontknowstudios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowstudios/pseuds/Idontknowstudios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm opting out of this one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intoxicating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like this! (Yes, I know, ANOTHER soulmate thing)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat up from my bed, not daring to turn my head in the mirror knowing my poofy hair would not be at its full potential in the morning. I knew it was probably all over the place knotted here and there, absolutely disgusting looking. </p><p>I still couldn't bare to see what my hair looked like in the morning though but ms. Hally, my therapist, says that's a normal thing, that made me feel better about myself especially with the soul mark I have.</p><p>I was one of the few people to have a huge soul mark, it is a detailed snake running along my upper body.</p><p>It made me very self-conscious about my body always picking at spots on my skin and thinking about how I had put on too much weight over the month even if my body hardly changed besides my rib cage starting to show until I had finally gotten help provided by my sister.</p><p>Because who else would do it? I was teased by everyone else, even sometimes my parents who refused to believe that it was hurting my mental health and stability.</p><p>Anyways enough with the troubled backstory, I tend to get sucked into it.</p><p>I got dressed and brushed my hair out before finally glancing at the mirror to check my reflection, the same body I thought to be too heavy and disgusting I now found to be intoxicating in away.</p><p>I took a good look at my body while I was still in the new set of lingerie I bought for myself as a treat, ms. Hally would be proud.</p><p>After getting help I got into eating healthier and putting a healthy amount of weight on, just a little on the bigger side making my ass look plump as well as my breast. I remembered the first day I had at work when I finally got looking nice and like this, some of the workers sent whistles jokingly knowing my situation, and made me feel better.</p><p>I smiled after a minute of relishing in my memories and checking myself out and started to get dressed hiding the red lace lingerie but it still made me feel good knowing I was wearing something as sexy as that and getting away with it.</p><p>I walked down to the stairs after pulling on a maroon sweater over a white tank top and some tight deep blue sweat pants with black ties to hold the pants around my waist more securely, and finally pulling on some boots that reached mid-calf and had small heels.</p><p>The journey to the office I worked at was nice, walking briskly down the slightly below warm temperatures that permitted a sweater especially with the nice breeze pulling my hair back, or the hair that wasn't tied up.<br/>
I had also tied most of my curly hair back forming a poofy ponytail with some leftover strands to cascade down my shoulders.</p><p>I held my high and confident as I walked in the office just in time to hear that Tony Stark was here as part of his gift to our company, as he had donated and offered to help us which we gladly excepted. What surprised me more was the actual surprise, the avengers were there too.</p><p>Stepping out from behind some curtains was among others Captain America and Bucky Barnes smiling at the crowd followed by others when a man came out. Sleek black hair pulled back and frowning in displeasure but he was still beautiful in my eyes.</p><p>He was wearing an all-black suit and everyone seemed to try and avoid him as subtly as they could, I didn't try to avoid him but I didn't really have the courage to walk up to him, I was also practically frozen on the spot as he stepped out from behind the curtains.</p><p>The lingerie had not only pushed my breasts up and added pressure just where I needed to make my shape more intoxicating than ever but it permitted me to feel the new wetness in my lower region.</p><p>I tried to scramble to the bathroom as unsuspiciously as I could but I seemed to have caught the eye of Tony Stark before I could try to even make a run for it.</p><p>"Hello, who are you?" He asked handing me a glass of champagne not looking at me, instead of looking at the crowd as they chatted and laughed "I'm (Y/N), head designer for the engines" I said nervously tapping my fingers against the table as I looked out at the crowd too.</p><p>"I couldn't help but notice you were staring at reindeer games, what's your deal with him? Did he kill your family or something?" He asked bluntly.</p><p>My eyes widened "why would he do that?!" I whisper-yelled as to not disturb the party as my face whipped towards him to look to see if his expression was one of a jokingly manner, it wasn't by the way it held more of a curious look to it.</p><p>He looked at me in a more confused manner now "well you know he caused the battle of new york, he was sort of a psychopath, if he didn't kill your family why were you staring then?" He completely brushed off the first part of the sentence like it was nothing.</p><p>My eyes widened to the point that I thought if they went any wider they would pop out of their sockets. I made a noise of surprise and set down my glass before I dropped it.</p><p>While I did this someone, I recognized as non-other than Captain America and his soulmate, came by to say hello and tried to ask who I was to which Stark answered for me,</p><p>'She's the lead designer for the engines around here, she's just processing information right now give her a second' he said cooly like it was nothing.</p><p>"Could you- um-... sorry? Did you say- did you say, psychopath?" I squeaked finally coming to my senses "yeah, I said psychopath, now again, why were you staring at him again?" He replied again like it was nothing.</p><p>I finally realized the reason why I was staring, I hadn't really had the time to think about it until Stark pointed it out "uh- s- hes my.... soulmate.." I stuttered thinking about it real hard, to the point I started to get a headache.</p><p>All three men's eyes widened at that, "did you say that right?" I heard a surprised voice behind me, I turned recognizing the man as Hawkeye and the woman with beautiful hair as the Black Widow, my idol.</p><p>"Uh-.. yeah" my voice was small in slight fear of embarrassing myself in the person I had always looked up to "oh.." was all I got in reply along with a long period of silence that held a surprise that lingered in the air until a man cleared his throat behind me, what is it with these people today?</p><p>But as I turned I forgot that thought looking straight into his green emerald eyes, they were beautiful and they sparkled in the light making my heart flutter, I tried to keep it in but a gasp escaped my lips as I stared at him.</p><p>"Whoa" </p><p>I managed to gasp out with eyes as wide with surprise as the other avengers there of course mine also held a large amount of admiration while looking at him. My lips parted as did his as he realized what just happened, he just met his mate and was looking at them right now.</p><p>"Mate...." he breathed out looking as stunned as me right now.</p><p>I barely got up the courage to take a step closer to him before I ran close enough to hug him. The room seemed to fall silent bar the whispers that exploded out when we hugged.</p><p>The rest of the Avengers came closer stepping next to either Stark or Hawkeye to watch our little moment I smiled into the hug a warm feeling erupting around my body, though something I would never admit out loud, the warm feeling was mostly in my lower region.</p><p>Then we kissed, it was an intoxicating feeling like fireworks had been set off in my stomach, forget butterflies and heart flutters this was practically a heart attack with how I was feeling. I could barely hold myself up so was glad he had his arm around me, secure and holding my weight.</p><p>When we pulled back for air the Avengers clapped along with the crowd, using the noise to cover up his whispers he leaned next to my ear saying "I can feel your lingerie" making me blush my face flushing with heat.</p><p>"Well, I'm (Y/N), what's your name?" I asked him after we got more drinks and everyone resumed chatting and having fun "my names Loki, love" he said in a, dare I say, sexy British accent.</p><p>We spent the rest of the night drinking and partying, just having fun.</p><p>Time skeep</p><p>I awoke to a soft snoring and warm arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe, I still had on my maroon sweater but I seemed to have taken my pants off from what I felt. I felt him groan and hold me tighter, slightly restricting my breathing but not enough to worry me.</p><p>He rolled us over and now I was facing a window showing the sun as its warm rays streamed down on us furthering the comfy atmosphere and making me feel nice, its possibly been the best morning so far, and I'm not sure if it can get better than this.</p><p>Loki started to wake up, stirring and slowly the soft snores ceased and his arms relaxed permitting me slightly more air than before.</p><p>His legs untangled themselves from mine and he groaned a more 'i hate the morning groan' than the one from before which sounded frightful and made me concerned.</p><p>Now free to limited movement I turned to face him pecking him on the nose smiling when I saw a slight lipstick stain there from the dark blood red lipstick I finally put to use, I usually work from home only coming by for meetings and sometimes parties but only if they were important.</p><p>And when my therapist encourages it cause it helps, and it does, I did just meet my soulmate because of her. I need to remember to get her a gift and thank her.</p><p>"What are you thinking about, love?" The prince asked looking at me, I was pleased to know I was slightly taller than him, who was already really tall I mean damn I don't know if I could love him more.</p><p>"Oh, my therapist was the one who said that I should go to the party, I will have to thank her next time I see her," I said, not knowing that the word therapist would worry him so much.</p><p>He cupped my face "therapist? Why would you need a therapist?" He asked a concerned expression taking over his face. My eyes shifted down with the feeling of shame that came with that question "uh-" I choked up "I was really depressed and my sister said I needed someone when she saw the-" I stopped short, what if he hates me for it?</p><p>"The what love?" He pressed on gently trying to be as delicate as he could with this very fragile topic "th-the scars!" I choked out looking down and bursting in tears as I buried my face in his bare chest curling into a ball.</p><p>W A R N I N G! MENTIONS OF CUTTING AND BLOOD</p><p>Meanwhile, Loki was processing the information, and the word 'scars' knowing fully what it meant, he had gone through the same thing.</p><p>He didn't like to talk about it, the only person who knew was his mother who patched him up when he couldn't because the pain was so bad, but now she wasn't here anymore. </p><p>So he was stuck with bleeding out, that is until he was caught cutting a large slice into his wrists and was given choices on how to get help, he denied them at first before he thought of his mother, and what she would want for him.</p><p>He got help and so did she, he was saddened to know she went through something similar but was happy at the thought she didn't anymore. He smiled sadly and hugged her closer "I know, love, I went through it too," I said a sad and far away tone in his voice.</p><p>At the mention of him going through what I had made me look up to see tears coming out of his eyes too. I hugged him closer and cried harder until I heard a knock at the door "is everything okay? I heard crying and JARVIS said you guys were having mental breakdowns or something"</p><p>The voice was muffled and I couldn't tell who it was but I croaked a small 'come in' anyways.</p><p>Someone, who I barely remembered as sam walked in, a concerned look on his face, a flash of surprise in his eyes when he walked in but it was quickly replaced with more concern when he saw how dishevelled we looked.</p><p>He talked to us, like my therapist would to me after an episode, the whole morning. I remembered he'd done this before after I had finally fully calmed down after we shared our problems, it made me feel like a child but it did feel better afterwards.</p><p>When Loki and I felt good enough we got dressed in proper clothes, mine provided by a drop-off from Natasha, and went down to get something to eat.</p><p>In the elevator, now in black leggings and a white cat shirt big enough to cover the lingerie I still had on due to not having better undergarments or any in the same size, I leaned into Loki giving him a side hug before the doors opened.</p><p>"Ah! The lovebirds are finally here!" Tony exclaimed clapping his hands once before turning back to his lunch and the blueprints on the table.</p><p>Wait, are those...</p><p>"Hey! Those are mine!" I said running over to see my designs over the table "yeah, they are, and they're fantastic! They look nice there's almost nothing wrong about them" he said taking a large bite out of an apple "almost?" I asked</p><p>"Well, there's this and this..." I had the best day that day</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>